1. Technical Field
This device relates to tube fitting devices that secure tubes on fittings using movable jaw configurations in aligned relation to one another.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to hydraulic assembly fitting tools that hold fitting components to be joined to one another by imparting mechanical force. Such assembly tools can be seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,817, 5,305,510, 5,483,731 and 6,430,792.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,817 a hydraulic assembly tool for tubular fittings is disclosed having a fixed jaw and a movable jaw for a pair of fittings to be joined together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,510 is directed to a hydraulic assembly tool that has a fixed jaw and a movable jaw with pre-positioning devices associated therewith.
A universal hydraulic tool can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,731 in which a pair of jaws, fixed and movable, are provided for positioning and engaging a tube fitting onto a tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,792 claims a hydraulic tool with a fixed and movable jaw defining a swaging tool with wide shaped jaws.